


Real Men Wear Purple

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Batman (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Gotham City - Freeform, Mia Dearden is Speedy, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: In which Mia thinks about her friendship with a millennial CEO and Tim shows off his impeccable fashion sense.





	Real Men Wear Purple

Mia Dearden is an observant person. 

While she’s aware that she’s not exactly world-class detective material, the life she lived before putting on the cape had given her a peculiar set of skills. 

Particularly, the ability to notice when someone was using cheap makeup to cover a bruise. 

Admittedly, the fact that she was so familiar with the phenomenon disturbs her just a little. But then again, disturbing things just seemed to be a part of the superhero life.

On one certain day, the stars align and Mia is walking down the street with the adopted son of Wayne Enterprise’s CEO. When she sees the markings of a covered contusion on his otherwise pretty mug, she begs an honest question. 

“So who gave you the shiner?” Mia asks Tim, her voice sounding casual. Casualness was probably the only way she could talk about it anyways. 

In response to her observation, Tim raises an eyebrow. There was a chance that he had gone through the last few hours without anyone noticing the blemish on his eye. He seemed surprised that someone had finally noticed. 

“How could you tell?” Tim responds. 

“Trust me, I know a black eye when I see one,” Mia explains a rather orderly tone. She happens to know her shit and refuses to let anyone believe otherwise, not even for a moment. 

She raises her right hand and points underneath her right eyelid with her right index finger. “Oh, and you missed a spot, by the way.” 

Thinking smartly, Tim reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a pair of sunglasses. Lucky for him, it’s a bright enough of a day to validate wearing a pair of sunnies. 

He puts them on his face and hopes that his trusty Oliver Peoples are big enough to distract from the fact that he got socked in the eye last night. 

“So who gave it to you?” Mia follows up, not intending to let him get away without answering her.

“I can’t say,” Tim explains, being aware that the son of Bruce Wayne was under the constant watch of the Gotham tabloids. He can’t exactly go around with a shiner on his face without gossip sites getting curious. 

“But if anyone asks, I got it in a kickboxing class,” he brushes off. 

“That’s your go-to excuse, huh?” Mia notes, to which Tim nods to confirm. “Neat, mine’s usually rock climbing.” 

Together, the two heroes continue to walk down the street side-by-side. 

In Mia’s perspective, it’s exceedingly interesting that she and Tim had managed to become friends in the first place. She had always thought that they had come from different ends of the track – he was a millennial CEO born with the silverest of silver spoons in his mouth, and she was some girl with a bow who was born in what she often referred to as  _ “the asscrack of California.”  _

Somehow a bond managed to form between the two of them, a connection solidified within the walls of Titans Tower. Coffee-fuelled nights in front of the tower computer and coincidental infirmary stays really contributed in how well Mia had gotten to know Tim. It seemed that their mutual status of being the only non-powered heroes on the team gave them enough familiarity to become friends. 

Despite all that, it still felt strange to see Tim out of costume. 

Under the cape and cowl, Tim Drake was an overworked detective who had the ability to stay awake for 37 hours through sheer willpower and espresso. 

But take away the tights and he was Timothy Jackson Wayne – Bruce Wayne’s son, Gotham gossip magnet, and local style icon with a penchant for the custom-made Italian suits. He walked with such poise and distinction, it almost made Mia forget that she was once witnessed the guy sweetening his coffee with day-old Redbull. 

Mia never thought she would see the day where she would witness Tim rocking a deep purple suit with a periwinkle shirt. 

Then again, perhaps she should have seen it coming. She did scroll over an article the other day with the headline:  _ “Tim Wayne’s Suits Remind Us That Real Men Wear Purple.” _

Admittedly, Mia couldn’t help but feel a little bit underdressed for the day. Hopefully the local Gothamites wouldn’t think much of the guy in the Brioni suit strolling alongside the girl in the sweatshirt she fished from a clearance bin. 

At one point in their walk, Mia and Tim turn on a street corner and Mia decides to ask: 

“So how far are we from the mark?” 

“If my calculations are correct, she should be 49th and Green Street in twenty minutes...” Tim explains. He then raises his right wrist to check out the screen of his smartwatch. “...and we should be there in fifteen.” 

As they walk, the two pass by an alleyway. Before they can move on, Mia manages to peer in. To her surprise, the place is empty, not a soul in sight. How convenient. 

In the span of a single second, an idea slips into a head. Playfully, she gives Tim a nudge to get his attention. 

“Fifteen? How about we make it five?” Mia proposes, giving him a smirk as she does so.

Tim looks confused, but before he even knows it, Mia is dashing into the alleyway. When she gains enough speed, she leaps up, lands on top of a dumpster, then leaps again to grab onto the bars of a fire escape. Then with expert precision, she pulls herself up and scales the structure on an upward ascent. 

“Last one there buys the winner the winner coffee!” Mia yells jovially.

With a grin, Tim shakes his head and runs over to follow. It’s most definitely not his first rooftop chase, but probably the first one he’ll actually have fun doing. 

He sprints over with all his might and starts climbing the fire escape. About halfway into the climb, he glances up to see that Mia had already made it to the roof. 

With a smirk, he rolls his eyes and mutters: 

“Well, they certainly call her Speedy for a reason.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I stan this brotp


End file.
